Sleeping city
by Cheerstomaplesyrup
Summary: When Alfred was in Central Park with the other nations, he felt a bit...off. There was something wrong, he knew it. He has been carrying that sense of dread, something was not right. And that was when it hit him. Manhattan was quiet, as if the city itself was asleep. Little did the nations know, something was happening inside the city.
1. When the silence arouse

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Hetalia (and never will), they both belong to their owners and I own the plot (well, most of it.)**

 **Hey guys! Cheerstomaplesyrup here, and I have been thinking**

 **about my first fanfic, and decided that it would be a PJO x Hetalia**

 **crossover. I've read so many amazing stories about this crossover**

 **and thought that I should make one. The setting would be in Manhattan,**

 **while the second Titan war was going on, there will be ships as I write along**

 **the way, and of course...PERCABETH! Anyway I hope you guys like the**

 **story, since it is my first story, I think some stuff are really bad.**

 **(BTW, I'm not gonna do the accents most of the time, cause I really get frustrated with the spelling. Pls bear with me! :3)**

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods!**

 **Alfred's POV**

"Okay, okay. Now, you do it Gil." I said while holding the videocam. "Well, watch this Mathias! I could do the headstand better than you." Alfred snickered while the ex-nation (A/N: Oh my gods I'm a terrible person! o_o)attempted a headstand.

Gilbert groaned, "HA! I, zhe awesome Prussia, lasted longer than the two of you!" he shouted, and at the same time, his arms gave out. "Please tell me you got that on film." Denmark wheezed, he clutched his stomach and fell on the ground laughing. "I sure did!" I joined him laughing, Prussia stood up and groaned. "Please don't post that on the internet," he groaned.

I handed Mathias the videocam, "C'mon, the others are probably heading this way," and just in cue, a waving Italian was running towards us. "Ve~there you guys are!" he cried, Germany was walking behind him, a woven basket in his arms.

The nations were here in my awesome country for a conference...again. I guess they pick my country most of the time because I convince them to, call me an attention whore, but for the past decade, I've been feeling a bit...off. That's why I convince the other nations to hold most of the meetings at my place, specifically in Manhattan.

"Oh, good! I just need to call the other Nordics then, and we could have a proper picnic!" Denmark exclaimed, and pulled out his cell. He seemed to be confused at first, the older countries do get confused with the sudden transition from swords to guns, from horses to tanks and from letters to messages in a cellphone. When he managed to call his friends-er, I mean family, we decided to look for a place to settle down.

Then all hell broke lose.


	2. Golden blade

**Feliciano's POV**

America suddenly went pale and silent. I looked at him with concern, and he suddenly fell on his hands and knees. "Alfred!" Prussia gasped when he saw how pale Alfred had gotten, the nation's forehead was beaded with sweat. "America, what's wrong?" To my suprise, it was Germany who asked the question. We surrounded Alfred, who was shivering and breathing frantically.

"We better give him some space," Denmark suggested, we carefully took him to a nearby bench, and sat him down, still bombarding the american with questions. He swallowed uneasily, "Can't you hear that?" we looked at each other, wondering if Alfred is ill. "What do you mean, Alfred?" I asked, his name felt foreign on my tounge, and I realized that I address Alfred with his country name most of the time.

"Manhattan. It went silent." he looked up at us, still pale. It was true, the surroundings have become so quiet that you could hear your own heartbeat. It wasn't the New York that I've been to countless of times, now, it was a silent city, which is very unusual in America.

I looked around and saw someone lying on the ground, I gulped, hoping that the man was still alive. "G-germany?" I squeaked, he turned his head to me, I pointed towards the body on the ground. His blue eyes widened, and carefully left America's side to inspect the body.

"Ludwig, where are you-" Prussia stopped when he saw what his brother was doing. "Okay, who dragged the dead body here?" he asked, a little bit of panic in his voice."He's still alive. It seems like he's asleep, but who in the world is insane enough to curl into the ground and sleep through the afternoon?" I raised my hand, "Ve~I'm willing to take a siesta anywhere." Germany sighed in defeat, "Of course you are, Feli." I blushed a little when he said my nickname.

"But still, it really is strange, unless it is Italy." Mathias remarked, he stood by America's side. Then Alfred stood up, " A-alfred! Sit down, you're not yet fine-"

"NO! Dude, My people need me, there is something strange going on around here and I am not going to sit down like a stone." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small hand gun. My eyes widened at the sight of the gun, Alfred loaded it and faced us. "If any of you guys are interested, come with. I will not see New York fall all over again." his voice broke at the end and the american walked away angrily.

I could see where this is going, "Feli, this isn't the time to surrender." Ludwig said, noticing the white flag in my hands. I smirked, "Oh, not this time Ludwig." I can't believe my act works perfectly on everyone, even on Russia.

I pulled out a sheathed, Imperial gold sword out of my flag.


	3. Gold and Bronze bullets

**Matthew's POV**

I have to admit, New York really is an amazing place. Sipping coffee while Dad and Papa were arguing behind me...I actually couldn't hear anything but their bickering. I held Kuma in my arms, "Who are you, sir?" he asked me, I groaned. "I'm Matthew Williams. AKA, Canada the awesome." I smirked, "That's not true." Kuma said, my smirk was wiped off of my face. "Rude." I said then took another sip of my coffee.

We were walking down the street but something was a bit...odd. I've been in New York several times but it has never been this quiet. I stopped walking, Dad and Papa bumped into my back. "Matthieu, when did you get here?" Papa asked, "We've been walking all afternoon, papa." I reminded him, then I looked around.

"Why is everything suddenly quiet?" I heard Dad mutter, I gulped when I heard footsteps, loud and metallic, break through the silence of the city.

Okay, maybe it was just fear, but I could've sworn I saw a large statue of Confucius walk down the road, followed by three running figures. "Alfred?" I asked as I saw my brother chase the statue, "Goddamn it! Dedicate your hearts!" I heard my brother shout, followed by a gunshot. " JAEGAR!" I heard Gilbert's voice before I saw him running behind my brother, "Titans, kill. Kill them all, TITANS!" fortunately, it was Kiku who I heard. He was running behind Prussia, his katana at the ready.

"Okay, so that happened." I heard England say behind me, I swallowed hard. I knew what was happening, but why now? Of all the days why did that Titan have to invade now? I dropped my coffee and broke into a run, Kumajiro still in my arms. I thought I heard my name being called, it may be a very rare thing for me to be noticed, but this is serious. I actually ignored my name being called, I ran, following the footsteps Confucius left on the road.

After a few minutes of running, I set Kuma down. I breathed, and started laughing. It's been a long time ever since I saw an automation. "Damn demigods," I smiled and reached into my jacket, my hand felt so familiar wrapped around the revolver in my jacket. I pulled out two revolvers, each fully loaded with celestial bronze and imperial gold bullets. I heard Papa gasp behind me, " _Mon Dieu, mon_ _fils_ , what are you doing?" he asked me, I turned with a smirk plastered on my face.

"I'm gonna kick some butt tonight."

 **Okay, I might have used an AOT reference up there, and I have no regrets. Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter, and if you did, thank you!**

 **Did you think only Feli knows about the existance of demigods? Well, Canada knows as well and obviously, Greece does too. But do you think there are other nations who knows that the Greek Gods are alive and kicking?**

 **I'm sure you'll guys find out in the later chapters. Hope you guys stick around!**

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods~**


	4. Magic

**Lukas's POV**

"I hope you know the spell, Norway." I turned my head towards the goddess and nodded. "Make sure those mortals stay out of Manhattan, they cannot be involved in this war. Zeus can't risk mortal lives in this war, so please, try your best to-" my phone rang, cutting Hecate off. I cursed, and checked my phone, "Stupid Dane." I muttered, I missed a call from my boyfrie- er, I mean friend.

"Sorry about that, he tends to call at odd times." I said and shoved my phone back into my pocket, "I'll try my very best to keep the mortals out of the city. But I have one question, shouldn't Romania and England be here with me?" I asked, "Romania said he did not want to get involved with the war, and England...he has already problems stirring in his country, magical problems to be exact."

I nodded, I guess I'll be casting spells on my own tonight. I assured Hecate that I could handle myself, then the goddess faded into mist. I breathed deeply and started to chant the spell Hecate instructed me to say. I immediately saw the spell's effect, the mortals who were headed into Manhattan drove away as if the city wasn't their destination. For a peculiar moment, I felt sluggish and tired, and that was when I knew that something was fighting with the spell I was casting.

Time felt like it was slowing down, my body felt like it was drowning in maple syrup, I couldn't move easily. The damn Titan is messing with my magic, I growled and focused on chanting the spell. Then my phone rang in my pocket, temporarily distracting me. I made a mental note to kick Denmark's face later, but this time it wasn't my love- er, I mean, Denmark who called me, "Emil?" I said, "L-lukas? Where are you?" I heard Iceland say through the phone, he was panting. "I can't talk right now, Ice. I'm doing something important," I answered back, "Call me later, Ice. I swear to god, of you're near that Leon kid again-" and the line hung up. Iceland would always hang up everytime I bring up his crush, I mean, I was just going to tell him that I'm okay with him finally liking someone, but he'll say that I'm 'overprotective'.

I was distracted for too long, I quickly resumed chanting the spell.

 **So how did you guys like the chapter?**

 **I left a few hints about Mathias's and Lukas's 'relationship', so I did a little DeNor up there, eh?**

 **Also I did a little (maybe) HongIce also.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for sticking around, even if the story has crappy chapters. Don't worry, the demigods will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods~**


	5. The Battle begins

**Greece's POV**

It was finally happening, not that I'm glad that it is. We were surrounded by Kronos's army, my mother told me about that guy and I simply understood what he would do to the world if ever he came back. I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out a small hair pin, my mother's hair pin, her final gift to me. I tossed it into the air and it transformed into a double edged sword, it glinted bronze in the sunlight.

I ran towards the Empire State Building, knowing that most of the demigods were there. I felt a bit disappointed when I couldn't sense any of Ares's kids around. And I saw him, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that the kid would grow up into something greater than I expected. He was leading this small army into a war where chances of surviving was thin. "No detours you two!" I heard someone shout, I snickered along with the other demigods.

We dispersed, I went along with the Hermes cabin, so I wouldn't raise any suspicion. After a few minutes, we have encountered an army of monsters and enemy demigods at Manhattan bridge. I tried not to cry, seeing how Kronos has blinded the demigods we were about to battle with. We eventually charged at each other, weapons clashing against one another. I slashed and hacked my way through monsters, turning them into yellow, sulphuruc dust. Whenever I face an enemy demigod, I knock them out with the hilt of my sword and give them minor injuries.

"Ve~Ciao, Heracles!" I whirled around and saw Feliciano stab a monster, reducing it into dust. "Oh, hello there Italy! What brings you here?" I asked, he shrugged and knocked out another demigod." The same as you. Romano isn't here, so I figured that he must be fighting alongside with the Romans in San Fransisco, Cuba, Spain and suprisingly, Netherlands probably joined him there. I'm not sure, but I haven't seen them this-" he stopped and dodged an attack, "Morning. Do you want to eat pasta later?" he asked me, I stabbed through a monster and nodded. "Ve~see you later then, Heracles! Oh, Japan also says that you should meet him later by the park when this mess is over." Feliciano waved goodbye and hacked through an army of monsters.

I focused myself in fighting. What was Japan going to tell me? Sure, I have feelings for the Japanese deep down but...I have no idea to express it.

 _~Timeskip brought to you by Fish and Chips ~_

We managed to defeat the army with only a few casualties and several minor injuries. We retreated back to the Empire State Building. "Come one guys, let's go." I heard Connor Stoll say, we secured the perimeter of the building, and some of the campers headed to Plaza Hotel. As I walked by, I saw dryads and satyrs gawk at me, I looked at them and placed a finger on my lips. They seemed to get the message, and went back to what they were doing.

I spotted bullets-the normal kind of bullets, scattered on the ground. It seems like it came from a small hand gun, which was odd. "America...you better not be trying something stupid..." I muttered as I examined a bullet.

 **Wassup guys! Again, thanks for sticking around, and I did promise to bring the demigods in this chapter right? Well, I'll make the next chapter a demigod's POV**

 **Okay, I did another ship, though it seemed one sided, GiriPan, guys!**

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods~**


	6. Flags

**Okay, guys I am so sorry. I know I said that I'd make this chapter in a demigod's POV, but it would be really silly if I try and re-write some parts of the book, I mean you guys did read The Last Olympian, right? I have made a decision, I will make this story from the countries point of view, since we already know what's happening with the demigods in the war. Anyways, thanks to all who are still reading and to those who have read some of the previous chapters. I hope I didn't bum you out, but don't worry, I'll make sure that the countries will meet the demigods, which could change a lot of the plot from The Last Olympian.** **Hasta la pasta~**

 **Canada's POV**

"...You guys do get what I explained, right?" I asked, the other nations stared at me. Papa touched my forehead, "Mattheiu, are you feeling ill?" he asked me, "Non, Papa. I feel fine." I said, though I really felt sick inside, the secret that me, Norway, Italy, Greece and a few more countries kept was about to unfold.

"So, you're telling me that there is a creep who wants to destroy what is above the Empire State Building and take over the world, and there are only teenagers who are armed with swords that will stop them?" Alfred asked, I nodded in response. "But if Olympus is actually above that building, then why can't we see the mountain, aru?" China asked, I turned around and saw Yao and Ivan standing behind me. "When did you guys get here?" I asked, "Well, we were here for quite a while now, aru. We arrived just as you were starting to explain that Mount Olympus was above a building, aru."

"We were a little late, but all is forgiven, da?" Ivan said, "The city looked like everyone was murdered." he added and sat down next to America, who scooted a little closer to me. "Anyways, I was hoping that we could help these demigods, or we'll be damned." I said, "Aiya~ I'm too old for this. But we saw something odd, I couldn't see our flags in the UN complex, aru."

"We did a little investigation, and what we saw made me... _angry._ The flags in the UN complex, they were not treating it like flags." Ivan said, a dark aura forming around him, "You should come with us, then we'll decide whether to kick their asses, da?"

I was a little scared of Russia, but I was curious about the flags.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't really into writing today. Anyways, I was** **inspired** **by pancakes today, and decided to write a chapter, even though I'm super busy.**

 **Thanks for sticking around~**


	7. The Drakon

**No one's POV**

The army of monsters surrounded the building, laughing and jeering, demigods who were mixed in with the monsters were all feeling uneasy, but they still laugh along with the hideous creatures next to them. That's what allies do, right?

"Look..." Russia pointed to the flag poles in the distance. Most of them wanted to kill the army before them. Their flags which was supposed to be raised high in the air, were replaced by gruesome and absurd trophies of victory. The countries heard footsteps behind them, "Oh, we found you, thank gott." Germany pointed out, along with him was Italy, Japan, Prussia, France, England and...America?

"It's good to see you too, aru!" China exclaimed and looked at the mysterious nation in front of England. " Uh, who are you, aru?" he asked, the canadian placed his pistols inside his coat, "Huh? Oh, I'm Canada." he replied, "Ve~what are you guys doing here-" Feliciano stared at the flagpoles in the distance, his face turned white then flushed red in rage.

" _Cosa pensano che stiano facendo quei bastardi?_ " The angry Italian grabbed his white flag and pulled out a long golden sword out of the wood. "Woah, I never knew you had a scary side, Feli..."Alfred laughed nervously, the Italian glared at him. "None of you do...same goes with Mattie and Herc, you never suspected that we have a scary side, huh?"

"Bloody hell...is that Imperial gold? I haven't seen those in centuries!" Arthur laughed, "Feliciano, you know that _they_ exist too?" the brit asked, Italy nodded and smirked. "Some of the best came from Italy, why wouldn't I be aware if _they_ existed?" England laughed and pulled out a spell book, "If we are going to kick their asses...we might as well do it properly."

England asked the other nations to pull out their weapons of choice (Which they carry around, BTW), and started chanting a spell. Nothing happened, "So what was that about, da?" Ivan looked at his 'magical' metal pipe of pain, examining it. "I just enchanted them so you could use your weapons in kicking their asses. Normal metal won't do any good against those gits, they'll be only killed with celestial bronze or imperial gold weapons."

"England-san, could you please explain to me what is going on? We have encountered many strange things today, people passing out on the street, teenagers running around with swords and spears, a Titan-er, I mean a statue of Confucius walking around the city. I am sure that you too have encountered strange things today." Japan said, "Well, we'll try and explain things when things clear up, or if we survive tonight, by." Canada answered, England nodded.

They heard footsteps behind them, and they spotted a screaming Dane, who was running from something. "RUN!" he screamed, three more nations followed Denmark. Finland, Sweden and Iceland ran behind him, then an ear piercing roar broke through the night.

"Ve~I hope it's not what I think it is." Italy gulped, "I hate to break it to you, Feli but it is what you think it is." Matthew pulled out his pistols, the Italian gripped the hilt of his sword, Arthur grimaced when he heard the roar again.

"A Lydian drakon, it is one of the most dangerous and oldest types of drakons. It is a bad thing that Kronos have summoned a drakon from the depths of Tartarus, but they still can defeat it, a child of Ares was destined to defeat it." Italy explained, "I hope they still have a surplus of Ares kids." Canada muttered.

The four Scandinavian countries breathed heavily as they stopped running. Denmark was wheezing, Iceland was clutching his puffin tightly, Sweden let out short breaths while Finland was on the verge of tears. "W-what the hell is a drakon?" Tino stammered, Berwald shoved the Finn into his arms, muttering words in Swedish and Finnish. "It's...complicated." England said, the drakon's roar intensified. "This would not end well, I suppose." America muttered, he loaded his hand gun (The bullets were enchanted too, BTW) "I guess we should help these dudes fight a dragon." the American grinned, "It's actually a drakon." Canada corrected.

"Same thing."

"It's actually not."

"Whatever, I'm the hero so it is my job to help my citizens! GOD I'M SO AWESOME!" Alfred exclaimed and ran off. "But not as awesome as me, zhe awesome Prussia! I'll help you save these people, as long as they grovel at my feet, because I'm awesome!" Gilbert ran after Alfred, soon the rest if the countries ran after the American.

The roaring grew louder as they ran through the city. The sound of swords and weapons clashing also grew, "YAAAH!" The nations stopped and stared in awe as a boy stabbed a sword into the monster's yellow eye. "Crud, don't look into the eye, you'll get paralyzed if you do, focus on the teeth." Matthew said, a battle was raging around them. Weapons and dust littered the street, the Canadian picked up a random sword and threw it at Prussia's feet, who involuntarily jumped back. "If you want to be the most awesome of them all, grab a sword." Canada said and turned to the Scandinavian countries."Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, pick up a spear or a sword, we have to help these demigods, or the whole world will plunge into hell." Italy looked at the drakon, it didn't scare him, however what scared him were the questions a certain German would ask later. Germany kept on glancing at the Italian, eyeing the golden sword in his hands, everytime the German would meet Feliciano's eyes, the Italian would lower his gaze, not wanting to meet Ludwig's eyes.

Italy focused his gaze on the drakon, watching the boy who slashed his sword on the monster's hide. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his wrist, he looked at his arm and saw Ludwig, "Feliciano, when all of this is over, I need to talk to you..." the German said and loosened his grip on Italy's wrist. Italy's fears were confirmed, but he nodded silently, feeling a bit disappointed when Germany let his wrist go. "All righty ladies, let's go!" Canada said and they scattered off. Feliciano saw Ludwig with a gun and a sword in his hand, before he disappeared in the midst of the battle.

 **Hey there guys! Sorry if it took a while for another update, I was super duper busy. Anyways, hoped y'all like this chapter, and the little GerIta fluff up there. Thanks for sticking around and being patient, I'll try and update more, but we can't be sure with that, because I get writer's block every now and then.**

 **Thank you to all who reads this story, and I hope you guys would bear with the slow updates.**

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods~**


	8. Decapitation isn't cool

**I was neglecting this story for so long, I'm so sorry! I deserve a billion tomatoes to be thrown at me for not updating for forever! But I appreciate you guys and your support for this story, I just wanna hug you all! Anyway, I was pretty uninspired for a long time (because of many things going in in my life), but now, I give you another update!**

 **Hasta la pasta~**

 **England's POV**

I stepped aside and barely avoided a group of stampeding centaurs, running away from the drakon.

 _I like the centaurs from my country better_.

The drakon was laying waste to everything on its path, destroying buildings and swatting away anyone that would get close to it. I scanned my surroundings and saw glimpses of the other nations fighting beasts and monsters. The battle raged around me, and I just stood there, wondering at what the hell I was looking at. I looked at the dark creature biting and scratching the drakon's hide, it took me a moment to notice that it was a large black dog, "What is a hellhound doing-"

"BRITAIN, DUCK!" America screamed at me.

My head was almost decapitated, a giant swung his sword at me. Angered, I thrusted my sword into the giant's abdomen, making it howl in pain. "Don't mess with me, you wanker!" I said and continued to hack off parts of the giant's body. I would love to describe how I did it, but I would scare you off. "That was amazing, dude!" America laughed, I had to admit, I did feel euphoric when someone would appreciate my combat skills, especially when it comes from him.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. As I looked at him, my eyes widened when I saw a monster behind the American, "Alfred, look out!" It was my turn to save him, the American cursed then turned around. He dodged the monster's first attack and shot numerous rounds of bullets through the beast, which later on dissolved into sulfuric powder. "Thanks dude!" America said then took off, finding other monsters to fight and people to help.

I ran the opposite direction, killing any monster in my path. As I ran, I saw demigods lying on the ground, either wounded or dead. An orange shirt flew above me, I had no idea who it belonged to or why it wasn't being worn, but I have a feeling that its owner was not well. Then, another shriek made me look up. It did not come from the drakon, it came from a small figure falling to the ground, smoking like a meteor. I looked at where she fell, a small circle of demigods formed around the figure.

A flying chariot landed, then a girl jumped off of the chariot and ran towards the group,"NO! Curse you, WHY?" I could hear all the hurt in her voice as she cradled the fallen warrior's head. I wondered what was the two girl's relationship was, I assumed that they were either sisters or really close friends.

I should never get lost in my thoughts again, because a giant almost decapitated me once again and pulled my head out of the clouds.

 _That bloody frog should be the one who gets threats to have their head cut clean off, the French did invent the guillotine._

I gripped my sword and charged at the monster, but before my sword even made contact with the giant, it fell down to the ground, dead and unmoving. "What the-"

"Ohonhonhon~ Angleterre, don't I get a kiss for saving you?"

"You didn't have to do that, I had centuries of training in wars, I could kill a giant with a hand tied behind my back!"

France shrugged, "I highly doubt that," I already held this frog's collar was about to strangle the him when someone yelled at us, "Could you please stop fighting? My comrades are dying at the moment, so yeah, it would be awesome if you guys could just finish your argument later." I looked towards the source of the voice. His sun-kissed hair matched perfectly with his sapphire blue eyes, in his hands was a bow and arrow, though his quiver was almost empty, he also had an uncanny resemblance with Apollo. I almost thought that the sun god had come down from Olympus and was fighting alongside us, until I noticed that he was only a child of Apollo.

"Oh..." I let go of the French idiot, hearing a satisfying _THUD_! When he fell on his ass, "Do forgive us, my...friend here was just being an asshole."

"Who are you calling-"

I had to kick him to shut him up, telling a demigod that he is speaking with the personifications of England and France might be...too much information.

"Erm...okay," the boy turned to leave but I saw him tense, and only had a few seconds to avoid an arrow shot by the demigod. "You're not the enemy, right?" The boy said as he notched a second arrow, I wanted to hit something. Fortunately, Francis was beside me, so I kicked him. He yelped in pain as I gave a forced smile to the boy, "Of course not, we're your allies,"

"Then what are you? I haven't seen your faces before, clearly you aren't demigods. Are you minor deities?" He asked, I stayed silent. "Answer," he aimed his arrow at me. I didn't want to risk any mortal to discover my real identity, I sighed. "You ask too much questions, you should know that curiosity killed the cat," I pulled out my wand and chanted a spell, which sent the demigod flying a few feet away from us.

"C'mon, frog. We can't let them know what we are." I said and pulled him along.

 **To clarify a few stuff I'll answer a couple of questions that are probably in your head:**

 **Yes, Britain did meet some of the gods in the past like some of the other countries in this story.**

 **The Apollo kid was actually Will Solace.**

 **The demigods cannot know that they aren't the only ones fighting against Kronos.**

 **I didn't update for so long because of family issues and junk.**

 **I love you all and your continuous support for this story, I just wanna give you all cookies!**

 ***Gives reader-chan cookies** *

 **Hasta la pasta, demigods~**


End file.
